For Whom The (Door)bell Tolls
by Chokachu Neko
Summary: Heh..I..can't really explain. ^-^V Things like these are just things you have to see and figure out for yourself.


For Whom The (Door)bell Tolls  
  
The doorbell rang.  
"Someone go get the door!" Aya shouted as he fumbled with the armful of gardenias.  
"I'll get it," Yoji murmured and headed for the door. Sighing over the interruption, he opened the door and spotted what he thought was the most evil force in the universe-   
"-no, that's Disney," Yoji corrected.  
*ahem* -the second most evil force in the universe. He immediately put himself into a ready stance and used the technique he had always used when he dealt with this second most evil force in the universe. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he struck a pose and immediately announced:  
"Insurance, newspaper and magazine subscriptions, toilet paper, milk deliveries, encyclopedias, brushes, pet food, raffle tickets, DIY kits - we are not interested, and we are not buying anything! GOOD DAY!" before he slammed the door shut before the door-to-door salesperson's face.  
But before he could turn to leave, the doorbell rang again.  
Yoji growled under his breath and threw the door wide open, ready to give the salesperson a piece of his mind-  
-he blinked; a pair of huge eyes stared back at him - eyes that belonged to a Very Big Black Dragon.  
"Whatever it is you're selling, I'll take one!" Yoji squeaked.  
"Hi Yoji-kun," greeted a familiar voice; Yoji looked up to find a certain Chokachu perched neatly atop the dragon's head. "Meet Amaru-kun." (Those who have been to my Kenshin site, you know who he is)  
"Charmed," the dragon rumbled. "Now get off my head - I'm late for work."  
Neko the Chokachu hopped down and landed neatly on Yoji's shoulder. "Thanks for the ride."  
The dragon grunted and walked off some distance off before he shrunk himself to average human height and zoomed off in a Twin Turbo GTO.  
Still confused, Yoji closed the door and walked back to bump into both Aya and Ken, who immediately took a look at the snickering critter on his shoulder and screamed.  
"YOU LET THAT PEST IN AGAIN!!!"  
Since he had his hands full with various seed packs, Ken decided to put his soccer skills to use. Eyeing a nearby flower pot, he aimed a kick at it that would have sent the pot zooming straight for the Chokachu on Yoji's shoulder.  
Would have, mind you - if a grain of pollen from the flowers Aya was carrying had not caused Aya to sneeze, therefore messing up both Ken's concentration and aim. He missed the pot, and somehow lost his balance and tripped over Aya, sending them both crashing down to the floor.  
Omi walked in on the scene and immediately gasped. "Aiee! You two are really at it, just like the doujinshi!"  
The heap that was Aya, Ken plus some seed packs and flowers blinked; both young men stared at each other, then stared at themselves only to find them both in a *cough* very interesting position much favored by the Ken x Aya supporters.  
"YAAAAH!" they yelped as they scrambled away from each other.  
"Oh hell, there they go," Yoji observed; half a dozen doujinshi circles had taken pictures of the tumble and disappeared.  
"Let me guess," Aya growled as he brushed dirt off his clothes, "it's time for the usual weekly Omake thingie."  
"Yup - and that financial report on your merchandise!"  
*ka-ching ka-ching ka-ching*  
The Chokachu managed a grin.  
"Well?" Aya prodded.  
"You have the 3rd eps out on videotape and LD now."  
*ka-ching ka-ching ka-ching*  
"And?" Yoji wondered.  
The Chokachu coughed nervously.  
"You mean that's it?!" Aya shrieked.  
The Chokachu nodded.  
"THAT'S IT!?"  
"Aya-kun, if you want the money so bad, go write a book or something, okay?"  
"A book?!"  
"I dunno - something titled 'How To Kill For Fun and Profit'?"  
Omi looked at the Chokachu pointedly.  
"What?" Neko blinked at him.  
"This is a crappy omake, Neko."  
"You've noticed." The Chokachu stared at the four young men and suddenly burst into a high-pitched wail. "I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"  
"Ah," the four nodded in understanding.  
"Killer timetable?" Ken asked.  
The Chokachu nodded.  
"Looks like most of the site plans will have to be put on hold," Omi sighed.  
The Chokachu nodded again.  
"That postcard service-"  
"That Who's Your Weiß thingie-"  
"The info on the other characters-"  
"The fanart-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"This is terrible," Ken groaned.  
"It's worse than Yoji's sense of fashion," Neko added.  
"Hey!" Yoji protested indignantly.  
"Well, I guess that's that." The Chokachu sighed and hopped out the window.  
"What was that about my sense of fashion?" Yoji shrieked. "Hey!" He peered out the window. "Come back here!" He turned around and looked pointedly at the rest.  
The others simply snickered and ran before they were strangled to death. 


End file.
